dragonballzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bulma Brief
Bulma Brief was a human scientist and inventor who was a member of the Dragon Ball Gang and ally to the Earth's Special Forces. Biography Early life Bulma Brief was born in 731 on Earth in West City to the scientist and successful businessman Docc Brief and his wife Lena. At the age of fifteen, Brief moved with her parents and older sister Tights to East City in the far East as her father was setting up a new location for his business; the Capsule Corporation. Shortly after moving into the family's new home, Bulma found the two-star Dragon Ball in the basement which she assumed came from the previous owners. After researching the mystical objects, she worked with her father to create the Dragon Radar in hopes of finding the other Dragon Balls so she could wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries, but later decided to wish for a boyfriend instead. She began her quest for the other balls during her summer vacation and after a couple of days she found the Five-Star Dragon Ball in the North Valley. Search for the Dragon Balls Nine days later, she went to Mount Paozu to find the next Dragon Ball when she accidentally hit a teenaged boy named Son Goku with her car. Bulma was the first girl his age that Goku had met since his guardian Son Gohan died. After Goku took Bulma to his house, she found out that he had the four-star Dragon Ball, and explained the legend and power behind them. After failing to seduce Goku for the Dragon Ball, she decided to become traveling partners with him to which he agreed, though she deliberately neglected to tell him that the Dragon Balls scattered after the wish was made. Later that night when camping in a Capsule House in Skull Valley, Bulma ended up introducing Goku to several elements that he was deprived of in his isolation such as technology. The next morning, Goku found a sea Turtle lost and decided to walk him back to the beach, which Bulma unhappily agreed to since she didn't want to be left alone and defenseless. After an encounter with a Yeti, they successfully brought the turtle to the beach and met Muten Roshi, who gave Goku the Flying Nimbus for bringing his pet back to him. Bulma, who saw Master Roshi's Three-Star Dragon Ball, got it from him in exchange for showing him her panties. Three days later, Bulma and Goku ended up in Aru Village which was under rule of a shapeshifter named Oolong who kidnapped the young daughters of the villagers. Bulma was given the six-star Dragon Ball by an old lady in the village for coming up with a plan that allowed Goku to defeat Oolong. Bulma then forced Oolong to come with them on their journey since she thought his shapeshifting ability could come in handy. The journey became hard for them once they reached the Diablo Desert and lost her capsules after traveling through a river on a boat just before. While in the desert, she met Yamcha Zedaki, whom she developed a crush on. After spending the night in Oolong's House-Wagon, she was forced to wear a Bunny costume, because it was the only clean clothes around she had to wear. Two days later, the Dragon Ball Gang arrived at Fire Mountain to find the next Dragon Ball before the Ox-King could find them. Bulma and Oolong almost got killed by the Ox-King, but were saved once he found out that Goku knew Master Roshi. Bulma got the seven-star Dragon Ball after Goku and the Ox-King's daughter, Chi-Chi, retrieved Master Roshi to put out the flames on Fire Mountain but unfortunately for her, Bulma had accidentally let Roshi touch her breasts. While on their way to the final Dragon Ball, they wound up getting supplies at a town. While there, Bulma was mistaken for a member of the Rabbit Mob because she was still wearing the bunny suit Oolong gave her. After getting new clothes, she was not feared by the townsfolk anymore. The gang got back on track to find the one-star Dragon Ball, which was the last one and in the possession of Emperor Pilaf who had the desire to use them to rule the world. Bulma and the others had to get a ride from Yamcha and Puar to Pilaf's Castle since they had their previous car destroyed by Pilaf's minion Shu and five of their Dragon Balls were stolen by him. While in Pilaf's Castle the gang was trapped in a room where Pilaf was able to steal the last ball from them that Goku had on. Oolong was able to save the world by stopping Pilaf from making his wish by shouting his wish for panties just a fraction of a second before Pilaf's request for world domination. However, the Dragon Ball Gang was put into a cell to be fried the next morning. Luckily, Bulma and the others were able to escape after Goku looked at the Full Moon and become a Great Ape and broke them out. The next morning Bulma became disappointed that she did not get her wish but then decided to hook up with Yamcha and headed back to her home in West City. Personality and traits Bulma Brief was very rebellious and temperamental, both tomboyish and girly at the same time. While known for her extreme intellect, she was also considerably spoiled and vain. Bulma also typically believed that she was one of the most beautiful girls ever and used it as an excuse for her selfish behavior. Despite her temperament, she often displayed friendliness and helpfulness towards others. As she got more mature, she focused on becoming a great scientist and helped out by creating and fixing inventions that helped her friends. Powers and abilities Appearances Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Dragon Ball Gang members Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Brief family Category:Capsule Corporation employees